Lucy's First Halloween (One-Shot)
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: Its Lucy's first Halloween and is super excited. Lori is taking her, Lincoln, and Lynn trick or treating, nothing can go wrong right? Wrong. After Lucy and Lincoln get lost they have to help each other to get back. Maybe a new friend can help. Happens two years before actual time line. (Not my best summary but trust me it is good.)


**Hey guys I am here with my first Halloween/one-shot fanfiction. I know I have been gone for a while for those who have read my other fics in progress so long story short I had to do this essay for a writing contest at school that dad wanted me to do (still haven't finished it), I had to go to Texas for reasons I will not explain right now, and I have had a busy fall break in general. I hope to have a new chapter posted for my other Loud House fic soon but not sure when.**

 **So anyways I hope you like my first one-shot. Please tell me what you think in the reviews and follow or favorite. Without further ado here is the story.**

 **Lucy-Standard disclaimer "The Loud House" is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon not the author of this story. Also can give everyone a fortune I got a new deck of cards.**

 **Another time Lucy we need to start the story**

 **Lucy-"Sigh"**

 **Why do you also say sigh instead of doing it?**

 **Lucy-Why do you write Fanfiction?**

 **Touché.**

"Lucy come oooooooonnn! We have to hurry if we want to go trick or treating!" Cried a nine-year-old Lincoln standing in front of Lucy and Lynn's bedroom door. Tonight was Halloween and Lincoln had been waiting for Lucy for the last ten minutes. He was wearing a black cape that was red on the inside and shaped like bat wings, a black and white shirt that was designed to look like a suit, black pants, and a pair of shades because he that they made him look cool. He also had a little top hat that that caused his cow lick to stick out from under it. To finish off the costume he had a pair of fangs in his mouth that showed he is a vampire.

Lori is taking him, Lucy, and Lynn trick or treating while the other older sisters went on their own with their mom Rita. Lola and Lana the twins, who are four, and Lisa, who is two, are staying home with their father Lynn Sr. Lily hasn't been born yet. Lincoln had to admit he liked his costume that Leni made him. He was originally going to be Blarney the Dinosaur but Lucy persuaded him to agree that the two of them wear similar costumes saying it would make her first time trick or treating with him more fun….and because she hated Blarney. Both looked at many costumes before deciding to ask Leni to make them vampire costumes. Lincoln was starting to lose his patience so he thought about all the candy he would get tonight.

 _Lucy's room_

"Just one minute Lincoln!" Lucy yelled back. She was getting some last minute preparations barley able to hold her excitement. Earlier this year she started to take a liking to things dark and spooky and was slowly taking a liking to things gothic. She had Leni diy her hair black and had been keeping it like that for months. Her parents hopes that this is just a phase. She had hid her eyes before but now you can't see them at all unless she moved her hair.

Her costume was similar to Lincoln's but was all black and instead of a hat had a staff with a bat on it. Thanks to Lori and Leni's skills in makeup she looked even paler than usual and looked like there was blood going down from her lips. She also added some of her own fake blood she made for this night on her arms and legs. She also had two black dots on her neck to show where she "bitten". She wanted to go all out for her first Halloween night. "Perfect." She thought barley able to keep her excitement down. She would have to thank Leni for the costume later. She was about to head out the door when she got an idea. She went under her bed and went into the ventilation shaft crawling around until she was above a waiting Lincoln who was staring at the still closed door. 'This will be good.' She thought. Despite her age Lucy was not afraid of heights or jumping down from the ceiling. She liked to think she wasn't afraid of anything….with the exception of her siblings finding out her secrets. As quickly and quietly as possible Lucy jumped down. Lincoln was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear nor see Lucy.

"Come on Luc. You should be done by now." He yelled wondering what would be taking her so long. When he didn't get a response he finally lost his patience. "Fine I'll just go without you!" Lucy allowed a small smirk to show on her face on how easy this was going to be.

"Waiting on you." She said in a monotone voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed falling face first on the ground. "But you….I was….how….when?!" He asked trying to collect his thoughts. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I will never tell." She said while mentally thinking she should do that more often. Lucy turned around and started to walk down the stairs. She turned to Linc who looked like was still trying to catch his breath. "Coming big brother." She teased.

 _With Lori_

"What is literally taking those two so long?" asked fifteen-year-old Lori. She is in a pirate costume. Her left hand is replaced by a hook, actually the top of a broken hanger, an eye patch over her right eye. She had a blue bandanna and a captain's hat, blue and black striped shirt, and jeans with holes at below the knees.

"I know right?" Said eleven-year-old Lynn. She was dressed up as a zombie with somewhat pale skin, "stiches" on her face and arms, and some red makeup for blood on her arms. She had hockey sticks showing that she was a hockey player zombie. She also wore jeans and a shirt with holes below the knees or at the bottom of her shirt.

Lori was about to call for Lincoln and Lucy when she noticed that they were finally coming down. She had to admit that those two looked cute in those costumes. "Finally. I was literally about to call you two."

"Sorry. Someone was taking a while to finish putting on her costume." Lincoln said glaring at Lucy.

"How come Dad isn't coming?" asked Lucy.

"He has to watch the younger sibs and gets scared very easily so he doesn't go anywhere during Halloween night." Lynn responded.

"You three ready to go?" Asked Lori standing next to the door.

"YEAH!" All three yelled at the same time. Lori handed each of them a bag and went over the rules one more time. "Okay remember to stay with me at all times that we have to be back home within two hours. We are just going down the block and back since I can't drive yet. Got it?" She asked in a commanding voice. They all nodded and headed out.

"I hope we get some of those full size candy bars!" Lucy said. Just like the rest of the sisters she was an extreme chocaholic.

"I doubt it. I hardly ever got them if ever the last few times I trick or treated." Said Lynn.

"I think there is a whole neighborhood that has them but its where those rich people live." Said Lori.

"I wonder how the others are doing trick or treating?" Lincoln thought out loud.

 _With Rita and the other older sisters_

Leni, Luna, and Luan were trick or treating at a few blocks from the house thinking it might be easier to split everyone up so they could get more candy. Rita was with them while Lori watch Lynn, Lucy, and Lincoln.

Leni who is fourteen-years-old, is wearing a princess outfit similar to Cinderella. Luna who is thirteen is a rock band member her whole face covered in makeup and even decorated her guitar with skulls. Luan is a clown, which she has been ever since comedy became her hobby. Rita is a witch and looks much like the wicked which of the west from _The Wizard of OZ._

They walked up to a new house with Leni in the front. She rang the doorbell but would soon wish she didn't. A man came to the door but what that is not what Leni saw. She saw a giant spider bigger than her and freaked out.

"Ahhhhhhh! Spider. Spider!" She yelled before spraying who knows how much bud spray. (Where did she keep that anyway?) She then dropped her candy bag and ran off towards her house. She at least hoped it was this way.

"Not again!" Cried Luna starting to chase after her older sister.

"I am sure they are fine." Said Lori.

They started going down house to house getting what candy they could. They were near the end of the block when Lori phone started ringing. "Hello. Oh Hey Carol. What are calling for this late at night? She asked her friend Carol. **(How many of you expected Bobby? I dare you to raise your hand.)** "He didn't! He Did?! OMG! Tell me everything!"

While Lori was distracted Lynn saw that there was a woods nearby and decided it was her turn to do a trick this year. She looked at Lucy and Lincoln knowing what to do to spring the trap. "Hey Lucy Link. You want to hear something scary?"

"And what would that be?" asked Lincoln.

"I've heard rumors that there is a ghost haunting that wood over there." Pointing to the woods. She knew how much the two, especially Lincoln, liked ghost hunting.

"That sounds like it could be fun." Said Lucy thinking ghost hunting would be perfect for tonight.

"Wait we are supposed to stay with Lori." Lincoln reasoned.

"Don't worry she's talking to her friend. We got thirty minutes at least before she noticed were gone."

"Fair enough. What do you say Luc?"

"I say we go."

'Perfect' Thought Lynn. Now all she had to do was get ahead of them, hid out of there sight, and then see the most likely hilarious looks on their faces when she scares them. "Too easy." She said under her breath. "Hey guys I'll race you over there." She said competitively. She was one of the strongest and most athletic ones in the family and did multiply sports already. This how she would get ahead of them and hide.

"No way Lynn. You'll beat us without a sweat and then gloat about it." Lincoln complained.

"What if I give you two a head start?" She asked.

"How long?" Lucy asked listening.

"Ten seconds. Fair enough?"

"Okay you got a deal." Lincoln shook hands with her. All three lined up next to the sidewalk with their backs to the road.

"Okay. On your mark, get set,…..GO!" Lynn yelled. Lincoln and Lucy ran off as hard as they could with Lynn counting the seconds. Lincoln was a little ahead of Lucy but she was keeping up pretty fast surprising both him and Lynn. "8….9…..10!" Lynn yelled. Lincoln and Lucy were almost halfway when she yelled that and sprinted off. Within seconds she caught up to Lucy and passed her. She caught up with Lincoln right after and then with all her might ran even further ahead. She reached the edge of the woods and turned around to see that Linc and Lucy were still far enough away that she could hide. She honestly thought she was risking it with the ten second thing. Lynn quickly got behind a large bush and waited for them to come.

"Yes I got second! Take that Lucy."

"You only beat me because it's hard to run in this costume." She then noticed someone wasn't there. "Where did Lynn go to?" Lincoln noticed this too and was already expecting the worse.

"You don't think the ghost got her do you?" He asked with fear and worry in his voice.

"Hmmmm. Possible." Said Lucy. Thinking there was another reason for her roommate to disappear. "Come on out Lynn. I now you are just trying to scare us." She said hoping Lynn would come out.

Just then they both heard a growl coming from a bush. They didn't know it was Lynn doing the noise. It may not be the best one but it was believable enough for her two younger siblings. "Ahhhh! There's a crazy dog here!" Yelled Lincoln his imagination getting the best of him again.

'Sometimes you are just too guidable Lincoln' Lynn thought. She tried to read Lucy's expression but it was hard to tell with her eyes covered. She was pretty sure Lucy was shivering a little though. And not from the cold. 'And now' She thought to herself. Lynn jumped out of the bush lunging at her siblings like a dog screaming like crazy. Some twigs got in her hair and made it looked like she had antlers.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Both Lincoln and Lucy yelled before running off into the woods without a second thought.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Lynn was laughing so hard that she didn't noticed that they ran off. "Oh man you should have seen your faces! They were pric—that was when she noticed they weren't there anymore. She noticed small footprints and broken twigs heading into the woods. "Oh No. Lori is going to kill me! She said quickly putting two and two together. She had two options. Either go get Lori and suffer her raphe later or go find them herself. Despite not wanting to get in trouble she chose the ladder knowing she will need help.

 _Lori_

"Carol you are so lucky. Getting those shoes half off. I would be lucky to have enough money to get those." Lori said still talking to Carol and hasn't noticed she is missing three people.

"Lori! I need your help!" she herd Lynn call. Lori was about to tell her to wait but saw the worry in her sister's eyes and thought she should listen.

"Carol I'll call you back. What is it Lynn. And it better be imp-wait where are Lincoln and Lucy? She asked getting suspicious.

"Well you see—

 _Lincoln and Lucy_

Lincoln didn't know how long he and Lucy had been running. He was pretty sure that by this point he was running on pure adrenaline. Same goes for Lucy. He dared to look behind them but didn't see anything so he decided to stop grabbing Lucy's hand to stop her as well.

"I-think w-w-we lost it." He said between breaths.

"Y-yeah." Lucy agreed caching her breath as well. Both looked around in the woods making sure they were by themselves. "So what now?" She asked hoping her older brother would now what to do.

"Go back I guess. Hopefully whatever it was is gone." Lincoln said not sure what else to do.

"You know I am pretty sure that was Lynn that scared us. Which means there is nothing chasing us and that sadly there is no ghost here. If you're wondering how I figured I saw one of her hockey sticks." She told Lincoln before he could ask anything.

Lincoln thought about it and realized she was right. He was quickly getting angry his face red as a tomato and steam coming out of his ears. "I am going to make her pay for this when I find her!" He yelled. Lucy was surprised by this never seeing her brother this angry before.

"Calm down brother. I want to get revenge too but first let's find our way back." She reasoned.

Lincoln calmed down and looked at Lucy. He could tell she was scared of getting lost in here. And so was he. "Your right Lucy. Let's get back home and think of ways to get Lynn back." He was about to turn to walk off when he realized something. "Wait do you know the way back?" He asked Lucy. She just shook her head. "Well I think it's safe to say we are lost."

"I think we came from that direction." Lucy half-heartedly guessed.

"I think your right." Lincoln agreed. "Now let's hurry because this place is creeping me out." There are spider webs everywhere and the fact that it looks like it could rain is making it look even spookier.

They headed the direction Lucy pointed to hoping it was the right direction. Little did they know they were being watched from something in the trees.

 _Lori and Lynn_

"I still can't believe you did that to them Lynn. You know how scared Lincoln can get. Especially with that imagination of his. And who knows how Lucy is doing. You do remember that despite being a goth in-progress she is only six right?" Lori was nagging at Lynn for her mistake. Lynn was trying to decide if Lori or Wanda from "Fairly Odd Parents" would be a better nagger in her head. She was also trying to keep an eye out for her missing siblings. "Lynn, Lynn. Are you listening to me?"

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah, sorry I was just busy looking for Lincoln and Lucy." She apologized only half meaning it.

"You're sure they went this way?" asked Lori deciding to punish Lynn later.

"At this point I am only fifty percent sure. I lost sight of their tracks a little while ago." She said as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT!"

"Relax. I am sure there doing just fine."

 _Lincoln and Lucy_

"We are not fine!" Yelled Lincoln. He and Lucy were running from some wolves whose den they disturbed. Lincoln thought it would be a good idea to stay in a thought to be empty cave until the morning, only to find a small pack of wolves! They tried to sneak away but Lincoln stepped on a twig alerting them of their presence. Lincoln not wanting to take chances picked up Lucy and was carrying her on her shoulders knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun them. He was trying to find a way to lose them and or at least get Lucy to safety. That was when he saw a tree with low but thick branches that he could help Lucy climb up and then hopefully himself. He ran to the tree and told Lucy to stand on his shoulders. She caught on and did as told she was able to grab a branch and climb up while Lincoln was going up the trunk. When he got high enough Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him up right as the closet wolf tried to catch him. It jumped up missing Lincoln's foot by an inch. They climbed up the tree until they were about halfway up. Lincoln was holding on to the trunk of the tree for dear life while Lucy was looking to see if there was anything they could use to get them away.

"This is all your fault you know." Lincoln yelled.

"Me! How is this my fault? I didn't wake up the wolves!" Lucy shouted back.

"You're the one that said to go this way."

"One you agreed to that and two you didn't know either. Also arguing is not going to get us anywhere. Besides I think we can label this as Lynn's fault." She said.

"Yeah your right. So how do we get rid of them?" Lincoln asked. The wolfs stopped jumping and were now waiting for the two to come down.

"I don't know." She said. Both thought they were doomed until a rock fell from above them and hit one of the wolfs on the head. Confused Lincoln and Lucy looked up and saw what dropped it. It was a little bat. It was all black and very small still possible a baby. It dropped another rock and then started diving down at the wolves screeching at them. After a couple of minutes they finally ran off deciding that Lucy and Lincoln weren't worth it. Both climbed down the tree Lincoln helping Lucy down. When they got down the bat came and landed on Lucy's shoulder.

"You are a pretty cool bat." She said.

"I will admit that was pretty awesome." Lincoln agreed.

"There you are!" Said a new voice. They turned around to see Lori and Lynn looking like they had fell in a bunch of bushes. Which they probably did.

"Lori!" Lincoln and Lucy yelled running over to her and clasping on to her legs. "You will not believe what we have been through tonight." Lincoln cried not wanting to leave her sisters side until they got home.

"What happened?" Lori asked seeing that they had a few scratches and were acting like they had seen a ghost.

"We were chased by a pack of wolves." Lucy said slowly calming back down. Like Lincoln she was glad that their oldest sister found them.

"What!? Are you okay? Did they bite you? Scratch you? Anything? She asked looking like she was about to faint.

"No. Thankfully Lincoln found a tree to climb and then this our new friend here saved us." Lucy said pointing to the baby bat. The Bat squeaked in joy.

"Thank goodness. Know I now this may be a bad time to ask this but does anyone know the way home?

They all looked at each other in disbelief at the fact they were still lost. "I think I can find our way back." Said Lynn.

"Squeak" the bat said. Lucy looked at him and he flew in one direction and back trying to tell her something.

"I think our new friend knows the way." She said. The other siblings looked at the bat.

"I don't know about this. Should we really trust a bat?" Asked Lynn.

"It would literally be about the same as trusting you at this point Lynn." Lori said.

"BURN!" Yelled Lincoln laughing at what Lori said while Lucy smirk.

"Why you little pipsqueak. I am going to get you and Lori back for that." Said Lynn. "But hey, I am glad you and Lucy are safe. I didn't mean to scare you two that bad. I was trying to have some Halloween spirit. Am I right Luce? She asked. Lucy nodded. Both were glad Lynn apologized and were about to respond but Lynn wasn't finished. "But seriously you should have seen your faces it was halario-" She saw the glares the three siblings and even the bat were giving her.

"I was going to say I forgive you and we won't try to get revenge on you,' Said Lincoln looking at Lucy who nodded, 'but I think we have to get even with you now." He said with a smirk. As he walked ahead following the bat.

"Be ready for next Halloween dear sister." Said Lucy in a creepy voice that made her shiver. She then followed Lincoln and Lori leaving Lynn in the back.

"I'm doomed." She whispered.

"Yep!" Lincoln yelled somehow hearing her.

"How did you hear that?"

"I am the only boy in house full of noisy girls one of them being a rock star. Don't you think I would have pretty good hearing at least?

"Okay that makes sense."

They walked for what felt like forever when they finally heard voices. They went a couple more feet and saw the street. There was still few kids trick or treating but most were home. "Finally!" Yelled Lori her feet hurting. The bat was now on Lucy's shoulder again and looked proud it was able to help.

"Come on you three. I think we had enough excitement for tonight." Said Lori seeing that all of them looked like they were about to fall asleep. They started walking back to the house when Lynn asked a question that has been bugging her.

"Hey Luc. What are you going to name that bat of yours? It seems to like you and I can tell you like it."

"Yeah. It's pretty cute." Said Lincoln.

"Normally I don't use such a word but yes he is…cuute." Agreed Lucy. "As for a name how about…Inky?" The bat shook its head. "Black?" shook his head again. "Hmmmmm…I got it!" she said excited. "How about Fangs?" The bat instantly fly in the air and did a back flip as to say yes. "Fangs it is." Lucy said with a smirk.

"I don't think I have seen you smirk so much in one day." Lori said.

"Don't get used to it."

They just went inside as Leni ran straight past the house still running from the "spider" with the older sibs and Rita still chasing her trying to calm her down.

"Dude you just passed the house!" Yelled Luna.


End file.
